


Two years

by pillowtalk_batman



Category: Actor RPF, Irish Actor RPF, James McAvoy - Fandom, Michael Fassbender - Fandom, Scottish Actor RPF, X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: AU Michael Fassbender, Blow Jobs, Desert Island, Desert Island Fic, Easter Eggs, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fassavoy but not really, Fluff and Smut, James Mcavoy - Freeform, Lost - Freeform, Michael Fassbender - Freeform, Smut, X-Men References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 03:48:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10689156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pillowtalk_batman/pseuds/pillowtalk_batman
Summary: Marina Logan finds herself stuck on a desert island and has been there for two years, signs that she is not alone start to appear. She thinks she's seeing things. That's when she meets Michael.





	Two years

**Author's Note:**

> Idea came from the following prompt, as seen on Tumblr: 
> 
> Person A has been living on a deserted island for two years. At least they think it’s deserted. They’ve come across signs that someone else was there but always thought that person was no longer there. One day Person A comes upon Person B bathing.
> 
> Happy easter (also happy birthday to me and James McAvoy lol) I hope you enjoy this and all the Easter Eggs I have thrown in it. Lol. Thanks for reading :)

Marina carefully stumbled her way through the dense trees, effortlessly dragging her fishing equipment along behind her. Thursday always seemed to be the right day to fish - Marina laughed to herself. She had no idea how she hadn’t yet lost track of what day it was - two years on a deserted island and she could still work out that it was a Thursday. Her makeshift calendar that was among the caves helped some but admittedly she didn’t need it. She smiled to herself. Her toes gently sunk into the warm sand as she walked up to the shore. The waters were somewhat calm but she could see oncoming waves in the distance, crashing against each other and disrupting the calm, almost still landscape.

“Fuck.” She muttered to herself, looking through the necessary equipment she needed to survive. She was almost out of fishing bait, which meant the tedious task of rooting through the jungle to find some more was looming over her. She sighed and proceeded to attach what she could, to the end of her line. A loud screeching sound made her physically jump and accidentally drop her fishing rod. Marina looked up to see three large, white birds almost circling directly above her. The screeching was loud, similar to something you would hear in the Tolkien universe. She looked on in fascination. Much to the amusement of her co-workers and family, Marina was as a Marine Biologist - so she had no idea what particular species the birds belonged to but was significantly mesmerised by them. The three birds reminded her of the exact moment when she had woken up on the island.

* * *

_“You don’t have to do this alone, ye’ know?” She remembered him saying. Her co-worker and best friend, James. A delightfully crude scottish man with shoulder-length brown locks, a ginger beard and icy blue eyes which were always warm and loving when she was speaking to him. “Just wait a few months and the department will have the proper funding to send more than one person out into what is essentially a suicide mission.”_

 

**_The monstrous waves crashed against the sides of her boat, making it almost capsize multiple times. It was unnatural._ **

 

_“Is someone worried about me, eh?” She remembered laughing and pulling him in for a playful hug._

_James elbowed her in the side. “Stop it!” His accent was thick and he started to turn into a deep shade of red._

_“Stop it!” She mimicked, Scottish accent attempted as well._

_“I’m serious, don’t do this.” He smiled but she could tell that he was serious, he was pleading her not to go. Marina knew that James had been in love with her for years - one night four years prior, they even hooked up when they were drunk. James claimed that it was just a one time thing between them and he laughed it off but she knew that she had made a mistake when she done that. She hurt her best friend, he was unbelievably in love with her, she knew that and she still decided to sleep with him even though she knew that she didn’t want anything more from him. She would always beat herself up about it but James, being the sweetest guy ever - didn’t let it ruin his love and friendship for her. “Rina, ye’ know this is a mistake. What if ye’ get into trouble? I won’t be there to help.”_

_“James, this is going to be a huge stepping stone for my career. You know that, right?”_

_“No, of course I do!” He replied quickly, not wanting Marina to think that he didn’t care. “It’s just dangerous is all. You should wait a few months, that way we could go out there together. Just us two on a boat!” James blushed again and he looked down at the coffee cup that he was holding._

_“I will think about it.” Marina smiled, she knew that she wasn’t going to think about it anymore - it was a once in a lifetime opportunity that had to be taken immediately._

_James sighed, knowing full well how stubborn his favourite person could be. “Right, I better get back to work then. Drop by my office before ye’ leave - I’ll give ye’ a lift home.”_

 

**_A loud droning sound startled Marina even further and then everything suddenly went dark, darker than she could have imagined._ **

 

_“Sure ye’ wanna do this?” James asked._

 

**_Marina couldn’t tell if she was dead and remembering or alive and dreaming, everything felt so surreal._ **

_“Don’t do this now…” She picked up her belongings that were packed neatly into a large suitcase. “Please?”_

_James looked at the vessel in the distance. It was her time to go and she definitely wasn’t going to turn back now. “I don’t think it’s too late”, he still tried._

_Marina dropped her shoulders and frowned at him. “Look, I know that six months is a long time but I swear, I’ll be fine and once I get to mainland I will call you.”_

_“Mainland isn’t for another two months. You’ll be on water for two months and I’ll have no idea if you’re alright.” James looked at everything but her eyes, he knew that he was trying to hold back tears and so did she._

_“Miss Logan?” A man dressed in navy uniform approached Marina. James sniffed. “We’re boarding now, would you like me to take your bags to your cabin?”_

_She cleared her throat. “Thank you, I won’t be too long.” The man nodded and took her bags towards the ship. “James…” Tears started to roll down her cheeks._

_“Ah now look what you’ve done to me!” He laughed sadly and wiped the tears from his own cheeks._

_“I’ll be back before you know it.”_

_“I know, I know. Just gonna miss ye’ that’s all.” He shrugged as if it didn’t matter to him but it did. Several crew members and others started to make their way towards the vessel. “Alright, I’ve kept ye’ standing here long enough. Come here.” He opened his arms and Marina fell into them._

_James wasn’t a tall man, he was about 5”7, although he would argue different. Marina was about half a foot taller than him but in heels she seemed to tower over his small stature. James squeezed her tight and inhaled her scent, trying to savour and hang onto every little bit of her as possible. The hug broke away slowly, Marina kissed him on the cheek and he turned a deep shade of red._

_“You look after yourself and I will see you soon, okay?”_

_He bit his lip and nodded, he had to let her go at that moment - if he didn’t it would have been far too painful. She slowly turned around on one foot, smiling at him over her shoulder. “I love you, Rina.” James made sure to pronounce every word in that short sentence correctly, sometimes she would poke fun at him for dropping letters and butchering words. He knew it was a joke between them but he wanted to make sure that she fully understood what he had just said._

_She turned around, a hint of sympathy in her eyes. His stomach churned. “I love you too, James.” Marina smiled and walked backwards for a little while, to make sure the moment was savoured and so James wouldn’t think that it was just a disposable phrase to shut him up. Eventually she had to turn around. He cried silently as he watched her from land and she eventually disappeared into the ship. James waited for the ship to sail off, he waited until he couldn’t see it anymore, he waited for so long that his eyes were red and puffy by the time that he got back into his car._

_She could have sworn that she felt somebody dragging her, a pulling sensation took over her body but she couldn’t bring herself to wake up. Marina was awoken by the sounds of screeching directly above her, they were loud and disturbing. Her heart was beating so erratically she could have sworn that she could see it - the sky was a bright piercing blue and it ached to open her eyes. The last thing she remembered was a droning sound and that was it. Before that, she was on a navy vessel headed for her work headquarters in Hawaii, where she would then take a smaller boat out to explore the islands and the marine biology - that’s where everything went wrong. Her body felt like it was sinking into the sand, she had various cuts and bruises around her body. She stood up to explore her surroundings but there was none. No boats, not even her own, no sign of life, no huts, no beach towels, nothing. It didn’t make sense, how she got from her boat to an island and why or how her belongings were neatly sat under a tree. Her heart sank when she came to the realisation that she must have washed up on a deserted island and she then became more worried when she thought that she might not have been alone._

* * *

With a twig, she poked at the fire she had started a few moments ago. It burned bright, with orange sparks flying off of it. Marina grabbed two cuts of fish that she had prepared and placed them onto a rock in the fire. Her attention was brought towards the jungle when she thought he heard a twig snap loudly, as if somebody had stepped on it.

Marina stopped poking at the fire. “Hello?”

 _‘Maybe it was an animal’_ , she thought for a second. ‘ _But if it was an animal, I would have heard it again. It wouldn’t have stopped when it realised that it had alerted me. That was a person - someone watching me.’_

“Is someone there?” She questioned.

Over the past two years, Marina had her suspicions about others on the island - things would just turn up out of the blue and there were some signs of life that she began to notice - she used to brush it off and go about her day hunting or trying to get the satellite phone to work, but recently things had been showing up a lot more and more often she felt like someone was watching her. _‘Why didn’t I listen to James’,_ something she often found herself asking. She always thought about him and wondered what he was up to. There was no doubt that she had been declared dead already and her heart sank at the thought of James hearing that news. She remembered his face clearly, those brown locks and that ginger beard he always used to have. If Marina ever got the satellite phone to work, the first person she would call was definitely going to be James. She longed to hear his voice and that thick Scottish accent - in fact she longed to hear anyone talk to her. Two years without talking to another human being does things to a person, that’s probably why she always spoke to herself. Marina stamped out the fire when she was done eating and grabbed her things, to move back to the caves for the night.

 

* * *

 

A single kiss was planted on her neck, then another one and another one. She couldn’t move properly, it was as if her arms were clamped down onto the smooth slate that she was sleeping on. “W-Wha-” She tried to speak but it was useless. Her body was covered in sweat and the male body that hovered over her had a familiar aura around him. He sucked on her neck and fondled her breasts roughly. All she could do was moan. He groaned loudly and suddenly stopped his actions. The cave was too dark for her to make out his face but Marina swore that she knew him.

“I’ve been watching you.” He finally spoke.

Marina, still unable to move, froze in place and looked at the shadowy figure. It was James, she could recognise that thick Scottish accent anywhere. So many thoughts were running through her head, she was definitely not dreaming but something wasn’t right - what was he doing there? “J-James?!” She spat.

He laughed that signature laugh. “Sleep. I’ve disturbed you enough.”

“How? How did you-”

He cut her off with a shush and left the cave. She wanted to go after him but she was too exhausted and she physically couldn’t bring herself to get up.

The beach was calm when Marina got to the shore, last night still played on her mind. She woke up confused and feeling as if someone had beaten her up in her sleep. Her stomach was in knots, she decided not to have her usual mango for breakfast and instead went straight to the beach to ‘wash’ herself. Marina stripped herself of her black tank, navy shorts and her underwear. It was liberating to sit there in the water with nothing on and not a care in the world - especially after the night that she had had. James was on her mind, she was almost certain that he was touching her last night but it was impossible, right? She, unsuccessfully, tried to shake the thoughts and concentrated on the calm waters. The water was cool on her skin but she had grown accustomed to that - what with it being her daily routine for the most part of two years.

 

She looked just as beautiful as she did every other day, even more so now that she was completely naked - in her element, one with mother nature on the island. I watched her for a few minutes, she was far too preoccupied to notice me lurking outside of the treeline. I had gotten brave, that was a natural trait for me but something about her took my breath away. It took two years to pluck up the courage to do what I had done last night. I watched the water trickle down her curves as she washed herself, her naturally brown, sun-kissed skin seemed to glow under the rising sun. She really was something. I cleared my throat loud enough for her to hear.

Marinas hand, that she had been waving through the water, froze immediately. She tried to look through the corner of her eye but the person was further behind her. Marina slowly turned around and stood up - there stood a real person halfway between the jungle and her. It wasn't James but nevertheless he was a person. This man was tall, at least 6”0, he had short red hair and a full ginger beard just like James! He stood there staring at Marina, torso bare, wearing a pair of navy board shorts and flip flops. It was then at that moment she realised that she was naked. He grinned at her effort to try and cover herself up with her hands.

“Hi.” He said quietly and moved towards her.

The man spoke with a thick accent that sounded somewhat Irish, although it had a slight hint of something else. Marina thought of how much she'd missed hearing people speak and how much she had missed hearing accents. “Have you been watching me?”

“Yes.” He admitted.

“For how long?”

“Long enough.”

She stood up slowly. “How long have you been on this island? Actually...how did you get here?”

“You're just full of questions, aren't you?”

“Answer me.”

He laughed to himself, flashing a wide grin at the same time. “I don't remember how I got here - just that I've been here for a long time. Longer than you have by the way. I was here on the beach when your boat got destroyed.”

Her mouth hung open. “You saved me?” Marina vaguely remembers someone helping her when she was in and out of consciousness.

“It's no problem.” He grinned. His eyes fell to her body which she was still trying to cover up. “Why don't you come with me? I live in a sort-of bunker inside the jungle.”

She laughed to herself. Marina couldn't believe what she was hearing. However, she did have her curiosities. For so long, she had been sure that people were living on the island and there someone was right in front of her - she had to see how he survived.

The walk through the jungle wasn't far but it was long enough. The further into the jungle they had gotten, the more trees, wildlife and strange sounds they heard. The man lead her through a dark cave that ran underground beneath a hill in the jungle. He began to turn a large, metal wheel in the dark and moments later - the huge door creaked open. Marina was surprised at what she was seeing, there was an actual real living space in the middle of the jungle. The man lead her through the living space of the underground hatch - it was just like a real home fit with a TV and couch.

“I found this place about 5 years ago. I figured it was left over from the war or something but there's videos in here and books from the past decade.”

“This is crazy.” Marina looked around in disbelief and suddenly stopped to look at him. “Have you seen anyone else on this island recently?”

“No, why?”

“It's just that...last night I thought I saw my friend in the cave I've been sleeping in. It was too real to be a dream, it wa-” she was cut off by the man laughing. “What's funny?”

“Is your friend called James?” The man raised a brow, his expression showing curiosity.

“How did you know?”

“I watched you last night. It was me.”

“I don't understand.”

“I watched you sleep, you woke and up started saying things - I couldn't help myself.”

“It couldn't have been you. I-I saw him. What was I saying?”

“How you wanted me so bad and the things that you wanted us to do.” He grinned.

“It was him. It doesn't make sense. I smelt him.”

“That fish you had eaten before you went to bed is probably the reason why.” Marina held a confused look on her face and he laughed. “Aren't you supposed to be a Marine biologist?”

“Yea- wait. How did you know that?”

The man stared at Marina, the hint of a smirk on his lips. He shook his head and smiled. “You must have mentioned it. Anyway, the fish along those waters have hallucinogenic properties if not cooked properly. There's a stream I fish from, further in the jungle - I'll show you one day.”

Marina remembers how pre-occupied she had been when cooking her daily catch. “So it was you in the jungle that I heard?”

“Guilty. You must have been hallucinating when you woke up and saw me. That's why you called me James.”

Her mouth hung open. “This is all so weird.”

“You know what else you said to me last night?” The man moved closer towards Marina. His voice was low. “James I want you to touch me, fuck me. Am I right in thinking that James, whoever he is, is a lucky guy?”

“Well…”

“I was going to go further but you were clearly out of it.”

“I've just realised that I don't even know your name.” She stood up from the brown couch that she had been sitting on - this closed the gap between them, their bodies almost touching.

“Michael. And you are?”

“Marina.”

“Marina how long has it been? How long has it been since you've been touched by a man?” His accent was thick - it reminded her of James. “We all have needs.”

It had been long, too long, in fact - longer than she had cared to admit. His bright blue eyes were full of excitement. Marina put her hands on his chest, admiring his toned muscles. “You know, I think it's only fair that I get to see you naked - since you've seen me.”

Michael grinned in agreement. “You don't have tell me twice.”

Marina followed Michael through the small underground bunker that he called home. On the other side of hallway, there was a plain wooden door. Michael took a key out from his pant pocket and unlocked the door - it wasn't a huge room but it was much bigger than the cabin she had slept in, two years ago, on the navy vessel. The walls were orange and decorated with framed certificates, on one side of the room was a small wardrobe and the other side had a modest looking bed. “What's the Dharma Initiative?” Marina questioned, studying the certificates.

“I never knew.” He shrugged. “Hey”, Michael gently grabbed her hips and pulled her in towards his body.

“Hi.”

There lips locked into a passionate kiss and his strong hands pulled at the hem of Marina’s shorts. She stripped down and Michael watched intently, making sure to pay attention to every curve on her body - the way her clothes clung to her body as she peeled them off. His breath hitched in his throat when Marina decided to grab the waistband of his shorts and unzip them. He liked a girl that could take charge, it turned him on. She got down on her knees and pulled Michael's shorts all the way down. He was already semi-hard and just the sight of him like that, made Marina wet.

He let out a hungry moan when she sucked on the swollen head of his cock. She was good at it. Michael, taking back control, grabbed a fistful of her hair and pushed her head down - holding it on his cock. Marina choked a little as she felt his cock at the back of her throat. Wet, sloppy noises filled the room as Michael fucked her mouth. He pulled out with a loud grunt and she caught her breath. “Fuck.” He cursed. “Get on the bed.”

Marina lay back and Michael climbed on top of her. His wet cock teased between her legs and she whimpered desperately. “Michael…”

“Tell me what you want.”

“You know what I want.” She wrapped a leg around him, his cock brushed against her clit. Michael thrust against her, desperately thinking whether to tease her some more or to fuck her raw.

“Tell. Me.”

“Fuck. Me.” She mimicked him.

He laughed. “Good girl. Turn around, I want to see that gorgeous ass.”

Marina got on her hands and knees, Michael immediately slapped her ass making her cry out. He inserted a finger into her wet cunt and then added another one. She squirmed under his finger-work, his long fingers curling and rubbing against her sweet spot. “Please.” She cried.

Even Michael couldn't take it any more. Immediately after pulling his finger out he slammed into her. At the speed that Michael was going, it wasn't going to take long for them to climax. Michael forced her head down into the mattress and held her in place as he fucked her hard. Marinas muffled moans and Michael's cursing filled the room. Michael was close, he could feel it. Michael reached over and started to rub Marinas swollen clit - she writhed beneath him, he could feel her tightening around his cock. “Fuck! Harder!” She breathed out.

He slammed into her as hard as he could. Marina arched her back and moaned out, she tightened around him and came loudly. Michael still fucking her, filled her up seconds later and collapsed onto her back before pulling out. “Christ!” He cursed and fell beside her on the bed.

They both lay there out of breath and completely spent.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this, it wasn't supposed to have so much about James but I really got carried away lol :)


End file.
